Breaking Down the Walls
by Selina K
Summary: Harry and Pansy discover that a lot can change in just a few days.


**Title**: Breaking Down the Walls

**Author**: Selina Kyle

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Harry and Pansy discover that a lot can change in just a few days.

**Disclaimer**: Ms. Rowling owns all.

**Warnings**: None

**Notes**: AU after HBP. Set during Harry's seventh year. Many thanks to Becca for her help with the editing.

"_Rowwwwrrrr…"_

The shepherdess in the pink poufy dress tittered behind her hand. The hummingbirds flitting around each other in an intricate mating dance flew away in fright. And the wizard, napping underneath his hat with the bent pointy tip, nearly fell off his chair.

Harry Potter walked past without a word. He was focused on only one thing: food for his grumbling stomach. He didn't stop, ignoring all distractions, until he had entered the kitchens. By that time he was so deep into imagining the wonders that waited for him that he lost his step on the stair and barreled straight into the figure standing at the bottom.

A feminine shriek pierced the air. Harry winced at the pain inflicted on his eardrums and hurriedly backed away. The insulted party swiftly turned around and he found himself staring at an outraged Pansy Parkinson.

"Don't you wear glasses for a reason, Potter?" Her lips curled in disdain as her eyes swept over him. "Because," she continued, "you're sadly mistaken if you think that's a stylish accessory."

Harry opened his mouth, ready for a stinging retort, when he was interrupted by a thin, reedy voice coming from behind her.

"Here, Miss Pansy."

Pansy stepped aside, revealing a house-elf holding up a plate. "Very last chocolate raspberry torte. Very popular tonight," he added with a nod.

"As it should be," Pansy replied with a gracious smile as she accepted the plate and fork. "That's why I came down for seconds."

A generous amount of torte disappeared between her lips. "Mmm…" she sighed in delight. Harry watched in amazement as the sour face he'd come to know so well was replaced by a look of utter bliss. Her tongue darted out to lick at the tiny bit of chocolate smeared on her bottom lip. Because his attention was centered on her mouth, he failed to notice the flash of irritation in her eyes.

"Haven't you been told it's rude to stare?"

"Ahh…" His hand shot to his hair as he fumbled around for an explanation. Thankfully, he was saved by the arrival of his dinner on the table next to him. He dropped onto the stool and eagerly reached for a turkey leg, tearing off large portions until his cheeks bulged.

"Interesting," Pansy said lightly as she primly seated herself in front of him. Harry glanced at her. "Mwah?"

She rolled her eyes as she forked another piece of torte. "Your manners, Potter. Weasley must be rubbing off on you."

Harry swallowed and took a big gulp of Butterbeer. "I'm hungry. And if you're that bothered, you can just go away." To make his point, he plunged a spoon into the bowl of mashed potatoes, scooped up a large portion, and stuffed it into his mouth.

Pansy simply shook her head. "You do know that sleeping on the book is not a recommended study technique."

Frowning, Harry asked, "How—"

She delicately tapped her right cheek. Harry raised one hand to his face. When his fingers came away, the tips were smudged with ink.

"I'm surprised your friends didn't come get you," Pansy said conversationally as she finished off her cake. Her head tilted to the side as she looked expectantly at him.

Harry paused for a moment before reaching for his glass. "They're busy," he said, trying to keep his tone light and casual. It had crossed his mind that Ron and Hermione forgot about him. Now that his hunger pangs were fading away, it was getting difficult to ignore the frustration he'd felt when he realized he'd been left behind.

"Don't you have other things to do?" he snapped. "First years to torture?"

A finely arched eyebrow greeted his words. "Really, Potter. You have such a small imagination." Pansy licked her fork clean, clearly savoring every bit of chocolate. Once again, Harry was drawn to her mouth.

Funny. He'd never noticed how full her lips were.

"I've got better things to do." Pansy put her fork down and pushed away from the table. "Enjoy your meal," she called out from over her shoulder as she exited the kitchens.

Harry sighed in relief. He could finally enjoy his dinner. Pulling his notes out from his pocket, he began to look them over while nibbling on some carrot sticks. However, much to his exasperation, he seemed to be concentrating more on Pansy's cake-eating technique rather than the ingredients for the Blood Replenishing Potion.

"Bollocks!" Harry gathered his notes crossly. Maybe he needed a change of scenery to drive her from his mind.

****

Pansy had been worried that the package wouldn't arrive in time. So she was immensely relieved to see the owl, with its distinctive collar, fly into the Great Hall that morning. Draco leaned over her arm and picked up the elegantly wrapped box. "Wickham & Pruitt's? Pansy, I'm touched," he said with a sly smile.

"Don't be." She snatched the box up and tucked it under her arm. "If you don't mind, I've got more revising to do before my Runes N.E.W.T." As Pansy bent over to gather her things, she glanced over at the Gryffindor table and spied Harry watching her. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. It hadn't escaped her notice that Harry was paying as much attention to her as to his dinner last night. She smoothed down her robes and took the long route between the house tables, making sure to sweep by the Gryffindor table on her way out of the Great Hall.

The package and now Potter. It was a promising beginning to her day.

****

When she finally had the chance to leave the castle, it was already late afternoon. A sticky heat continued to linger despite the appearance of dark clouds on the distant horizon. Pansy flew down the steps, a pouch swinging from her fingers as she followed the path down to the lake.

It certainly looked inviting, she thought wistfully as she pulled at her shirt, which was already sticking to her skin. As she neared the lake, she caught a figure drying off by the base of the tree at the edge of the water. With a gasp, Pansy stopped in her tracks, and then quickly ducked behind a bush.

Water dripped from Harry's naked chest as he pulled on his shirt. His trousers were unzipped and lay low on his hips, the damp fabric clearly outlining the muscles in his thighs.

Among other things.

Pansy felt a rush of heat to her cheeks. She tried to back away but in her haste she nearly tripped over her own feet. Her pouch got tangled up in the bushes and the noise from her efforts to free it instantly alerted Harry to her presence.

"Parkinson?!"

She looked up into his shocked face. "Nice to see you too, Potter." With a hard tug, her pouch finally came loose. Pansy turned and marched away quickly, ignoring the crashing sounds behind her. Within seconds, Harry was at her elbow. A sideways glance informed her that he was fully clothed.

"Where are you going?" he asked. When she didn't answer, his gaze wandered ahead. "The Forbidden Forest?" he asked in slight confusion.

"None of your business," she replied sharply and surged ahead, hoping to lose him.

"I'll walk with you." When she stopped to stare at him in disbelief, he hurriedly added, "I was going over to Hagrid's anyway."

If she had more time, Pansy would've marched right back to the castle. However, as this was her only chance to get rid of the pouch's contents, she shrugged. "Suit yourself."

With a quick glance at the darkening sky she hurried forward, Harry a step behind her. Pansy skirted the edge of the pumpkin patch and headed for the forest. Just beyond the first barrier of trees was a shaded glade.

She breathed in the cool forest air before giving a low whistle. After a few moments, the branches ahead of them rustled softly and a silvery horn poked through. The rest of the unicorn's body followed.

Pansy heard Harry breathe in sharply behind her. She slowly stepped forward and opened the pouch. She reached in and pulled out fragrant tea leaves, offering it to the animal. The unicorn began to approach her. It stopped suddenly, tossing its head in Harry's direction.

"Do you mind?" she hissed at him.

"Uh, sorry," Harry said as he retreated back to the trees.

The unicorn nuzzled her side before eating out of her hand. Pansy emptied the rest of tea leaves on the ground. "I hope you like it. They say it's the best kind." With a sigh, she softly stroked its velvety hide. She was really going to miss this magnificent creature. "I hope someone else will bring you treats," she murmured to the animal.

The sound of shoes sliding on grass behind her reminded her that she wasn't alone. Pansy shifted her gaze to the side and caught Harry shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh dear, Potter's seen a Slytherin being," she gasped mockingly, "nice. Whatever will he do?"

He huffed noisily, shaking his head as he continued to watch her and the unicorn. "Right. This isn't going to change seven years' worth of experience. In fact," he added, "I have a pretty good idea of what you'll be doing after Hogwarts."

By this time the unicorn had consumed the last of the tea leaves. Pansy, with a playful pat on its rump, sent it back into the forest. After shoving the pouch into her pocket, she finally faced Harry. "Oh do go on," she said, feigning interest in his answer.

Harry raised one hand and ticked the points off his fingers. "You'll go home to your family, meet another stuck-up pureblood, marry him, and have stuck-up pureblood kids. It's the circle of life for people like you."

"People like me?" she repeated slowly, her voice dangerously calm as her fingers curled into her palm. Oh what she wouldn't give to scratch that smirk off Harry's face. It didn't matter that he was absolutely right, at least if her mother got her way. But there was no need to tell him that.

"Wrong as usual, Potter," Pansy said in a tone dripping with condescension. She turned and quickly walked in the direction of the castle, forcing Harry to scramble to keep up with her. "I'm actually going on holiday."

"Yeah? A grand tour of all the shops in Paris?"

"No. I'm actually going to…" She frantically searched for something…anything. An image from one of Daphne's magazines popped into her mind.

"Santorini!" she shouted out, hoping that Harry didn't notice the small trace of relief in her voice.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Santorini?" he repeated doubtfully.

"Of course," she said archly as she walked back toward the castle. "I'll be spending a month there, on the beach, enjoying the sun and having a grand time."

Harry still looked unconvinced, but Pansy was spared from further questions when she felt the first drops of rain on her cheek. Quickly, she pulled her wand out, the words to a water-repellant spell on the tip of her tongue.

She didn't expect the burst of laughter from him.

Her head swiveled sharply. "What is your problem, Potter?"

He waved his hand at the sky. "It's just a bit of rain. Think you'll melt if water hits you?"

She frowned. "Why would I melt—"

"Forget it." Harry shook his head, clearly exasperated. "Don't know why I expected anything different. There's no way you'd run up to the castle soaking wet. You're too prissy for that."

Normally she would've ignored a challenge like that. But something, maybe the stress of the revisions she'd been doing for her N.E.W.T's, loosened her inhibitions.

Feeling slightly reckless, Pansy stepped up to Harry and poked her finger into his chest.

"You're on," she said. She spun around and sprinted in the direction of the castle. Though the rain and the wind drowned out the sound of Harry coming after her, she thoroughly expected him to overtake her. Much to her surprise she reached the courtyard first. With her dress completely soaked through and water streaming into her eyes, she turned around, ready to fling her victory into his face. But the expression behind his rain-splattered glasses made her pause.

For the first time, for as long as she could remember, Harry was looking at her with something close to awe.

"Pansy—"

"I…I have to go," she said breathlessly as she stumbled back, grateful for the darkness of the castle interior. The blood continued to pound in her ears, making it difficult to think. As she passed the giant hourglasses, she caught a glimpse of her reflection: flushed cheeks, wide eyes, and wet hair.

That simply would not do.

By the time she reached the Slytherin Common Room, her dress was perfectly dry. Every hair was in the right place. Even her breathing and colour had returned to normal.

There was nothing to indicate that she'd just won a race in the rain against Harry Potter.

****

His last N.E.W.T. behind him, Harry had decided to go down to the Quidditch pitch for a celebratory flight. As he reached the locker rooms, he spied a now-familiar head of shiny black hair. Pansy's hand was resting lightly on the broomsticks leaning against the storage shed, her eyes lost in thought.

"Coming or going?" he called out. The line of her shoulders tightened for a second before she acknowledged his presence. "Going, it seems," she gritted out through a tight smile. "It was a bad idea anyway." She ran her hands down the sides of her skirt and strode forward briskly.

He waited until she was nearly level with him. "C'mon on then."

"What?"

He hefted his broom up and tilted his head toward the pitch. "One last ride. And then you're done with Hogwarts."

Pansy looked out into the distance. "Oh, all right," she said as she nodded in agreement.

Together they made their way to the opening between the stands. Harry straddled his broom, then turned to Pansy, patting the space behind him. Her lips thinned into an uncertain line as she mounted the broom behind him. As soon as he felt her arms wind around him, he shot into the air.

"Potter!" she shrieked. Her hands wrapped around his waist, holding on to his shirt in a vice-like grip. He was certain he'd find holes where her fingers poked through it later.

"Just hold on," he called out over his shoulder. Her response was a sharp pinch into his side. Harry simply laughed and pulled his broom into a steep climb.

They circled the pitch twice before he stopped in mid-air just above the goal posts. The sun had just begun to set, and they watched as a warm, golden glow slowly swept over the castle.

"It's…beautiful," Pansy said quietly after a few moments, her breath warm on the back of his neck. Harry desperately wished he could see her face.

"Yeah, it is." He waited a few more minutes before he slowly flew them back to earth.

Pansy hopped off the broom in a rush.

"Wait," Harry called from behind her. His fingers closed over her wrist before she could get away.

"I know I'm going to regret this but—"

Harry pulled her in closer. Pansy blinked as confusion flickered across her face. Her hands flattened against his chest. "Potter, what are you —"

He bent his head and interrupted her with a kiss. He felt Pansy go still in his arms. He was about to let her go at that point when she suddenly melted into him. Her lips parted tentatively and he felt the barest touch of her tongue against his. Pansy's fingers curled into his shirt, pulling him closer. Harry tilted his head and gently lifted her chin, coaxing her mouth to open more. His hands smoothed over her back before coming to rest just below hips. Her shirt had come loose from the waistband of her skirt during their flight, and he slipped his fingers through the gap. Her skin was warm and soft, and he began to trace the line of her spine with his fingertips.

"Mmm…" Pansy began to moan before she stiffened in his arms. She suddenly pushed him away. Shock and shame, followed by anger flashed in her eyes.

"I didn't give you permission," she spat out before she wheeled around and ran off, leaving him confused and, to his chagrin, in some discomfort.

Harry decided to wait until the stars had begun to pop out before returning to the castle. He reckoned that was enough time for him to dwell over his foolish behavior.

****

It had been a very long, very tiring day of training. All Harry wanted to do was crack open a beer, collapse on his couch, and let his mind rot while watching the telly. So he was quite annoyed to hear the sharp ticking noise at the window. Finally, he stood up and let the owl in. It flew into his kitchen and dropped a card on his table before taking a perch on a chair. While the bird nibbled at the bit of bread Harry tossed in its direction, he picked up the card, recognizing it as a Muggle postcard.

There was no address written save for his own. Puzzled, he turned it over. Dazzling white buildings clustered together on a rocky cliff contrasted nicely with the bright blue sea in the background. In the corner was an invitation printed over the lovely scene.

"Come visit Santorini," Harry read out loud. He put the card down and watched thoughtfully as the owl flew off.

So that's where Pansy was. He'd tried to look her up over the summer, but heard only vague rumours that she'd disappeared and that her family (her mother in particular) was furiously searching for her.

Harry shook his head, a grin growing on his face. He supposed that the weather would be better there than here in rainy London.

Pulling out a sheath of paper, he picked up a quill and began writing:

_Shacklebolt,_

_Decided to take a break. See you in a month. Maybe two. _

_H. Potter_


End file.
